


Bitter Moon

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 罗渽民对那天的事情也并非全无尴尬，他跟朴志晟一前一后回了宿舍，他回的太晚，朴志晟已经洗过澡溜进房里打游戏去了。上下铺不方便腿伤活动，朴志晟就搬进有两张床的黄仁俊房间，说是在一个团里面，活动起来反而见面很少。下班后的罗渽民总是很累，感觉有谁抽掉了自己一根骨头，整个人空荡荡的，还为郑成灿加了一下班——当然说为郑成灿也不恰当，这祸事还是他自己惹出来的。只不过练习快结束了看见朴志晟那一刻他的脑内总一片空白，他就是这种时候特别想见见他，但是朴志晟暂时不能跳舞，看人练习会走得比他们早，他总是很难在这种时候抓住他。郑成灿猜得没错，罗渽民是真的动了心思想去吻朴志晟的唇，所以他才那样慌张，完全忘了原来一切都可以解释，简简单单把自己小心思抖了个一干二净。他其实有点怨自己那一刻的迟钝，但是韩国人总是看得那么准，对于这种事情，好像有一份印在基因里的天赋，那么敏锐，只一眼就正中靶心。巧言令色在此总显得欲盖弥彰，而他只是想吻他。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	Bitter Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然内容物很少但确实是星娜，成灿视角下娜的单箭头暗恋  
> 主题是漫长的单恋  
> bgm可以听《富士山下》  
> 好久没写了哈哈，有点根本抓不住他们两个人关系的恐慌感了，大家凑合看看吧  
> 

成灿指天发誓他只是想跟队友打好关系。

他对娱乐公司艺人内部错综复杂的关系有所耳闻，更何况是nct这样一个人数严重超标、稍不注意漏了一两个人都不会被发现的超大型男子偶像团体。成灿从小就不属于外向性格，甚至经常表现得有点诚惶诚恐，金廷祐还跟他一起做练习生的时候偶尔会用那种有点柔软有点无奈的目光望着他，揉一揉那时候还没那么高的成灿的头发说你这样跟人相处怎么办呀。结果也没有怎么办——当然也不能什么都不办，幸好跟金廷祐在一个组合短暂地安慰到了他，队友也并没有很难处，令他的人际关系不至于尴尬到无地自处。

当然nct毕竟是史无前例的超大型男子偶像团体，还是有那么一些人，成灿觉得自己几乎没有跟他们说过话。罗渽民在其中又是比较特殊的一个，因为他们也有短暂的一同练习过，在罗渽民受伤休养的那一年里，由金廷祐牵头，也曾出去吃过几餐饭，只是出道后反而互相觉得更陌生了。

罗渽民话少，人多时候更不显眼，沉默地待在某个角落，悄无声息就会被忘记。而且他正在跟make a wish的活动，又近年末，日程极紧，头发漂成很浅的白色，练习也是他们中最早开始的，偶尔在公司打个照面都能看见他行色匆匆。

而事情的问题只是始于成灿一次全然无心的路过，他出道前就非常紧张地在sns上面反复询问nct的前辈们有没有什么忌讳，入团后更是变本加厉，逼得金廷祐特意来了一趟他们宿舍。两个一米八几的大高个缩进房间边吃边聊，在宿舍的房里非常有座谈会氛围的并排坐着，最后深切认为nct应该也不至于有什么惊天动地的大问题给他郑成灿撞上了。

事实上就是有这种惊天动地的大问题一头撞上无辜的新人成员。那是一个例行练习的日子，郑成灿的出道舞台在即，不免更加紧张了起来，在练习室待得晚了一些，出门碰见新伤未愈的朴志晟还有点一瘸一拐地走过长廊去电梯。朴志晟离他有点远，也没回头，径直上了电梯，成灿与他也不熟悉，想着可以在外面打个招呼，结果出去时发现有人比他更快，跑过成灿身边时候甚至根本没注意到他。

公司门外的路灯有点昏暗，或者是由于背光的缘故，跑出来的人刘海乱糟糟的，只有一头银白的头发显示出来主人身份：是罗渽民。也不知道是两个人都刚从练习室出来还是什么，他们站在花坛边说话，离得很远成灿一句也听不见，只看见两个人讲话时候雾气纠缠。寒风好大，似乎将他们声音吹飞，罗渽民与朴志晟越靠越近，说到一半又抿起了嘴，下半张脸几乎绷成一条笔直的线条，然后反而又笑了起来，再凑近点，倘若狗仔在场肯定能拍到一张不错的借位吻照，而成灿也以为他会亲上去。

但是并没有，罗渽民只是像意识到了什么一样向后仰了仰，复又后退一小步，蹲下身去替朴志晟捏了捏他没受伤的、支撑着身体大半重心的那条腿。

郑成灿冷静地想，这也许是我想多了。

不然自己怎么会觉得自己正占据天时人和地利的狗仔位，适合将两位队友的隐秘互动偷拍出去；不然为什么觉得刚刚氛围过于暧昧粘稠，像一场还没开出结果的暗恋；不然他刚刚为什么觉得……罗渽民像是要吻朴志晟一下。

是我想多了。郑成灿在心里默默告诫自己，也许是时候离SM家族的同人小说远一点了。

结果他刚从自己杂乱的思维里面抬头，准备若无其事、假装什么都没看到地从罗渽民身边走过并且去跟朴志晟打个招呼的时候，恰好就对上了回头的罗渽民的眼睛。

郑成灿几乎是眼睁睁地看着罗渽民的表情从微笑变成了错愕又换回了那种会被推特万人转发的职业笑容，粉丝说：照亮世界；黑粉说：又营又假。

而郑成灿则咯噔一下，心想：完了，刚才大概不是错觉。

他尴尬得几乎要手指踡縮，恨不得把自己的身高折成对半的对半塞进随便哪里躲躲，被撞破的罗渽民却很坦荡地走了过来，问他：我东西还在练习室，等我取来一起走走吗？

啊，如果有机会真想把那个希望见到渽民前辈的自己掐死，这样也许就不会被命运恶意地安排到这个局面了吧。郑成灿一边心想，一边麻木地点了点头。

等罗渽民再出来时候郑成灿才发现他刚才不止没带东西，甚至只穿了一件单薄卫衣，也不知道怎么坚持在外面待那么十几分钟的，首尔这么冷。罗渽民明显跟他也没什么话好说，两个人踢踢踏踏地往宿舍走，成灿偷偷看他脸色，虽然没有摆出那种非常工整的笑容，却也并不显得尴尬，好像刚刚被撞破的并不是罗渽民自己。

不愧是前辈，只要我不尴尬就会有人替我尴尬。而郑成灿则尴尬的几乎同手同脚，罗渽民几个问题问得他像是被点名提问，每个字听在耳朵里却又都漏了过去。其实他们之间哪儿有什么话可讲，不过是零星两三句寒暄问候，内容空落落的，但是罗渽民绝口不提刚才的事情，郑成灿也不敢贸然开口，直到他们走到宿舍门口，又分外体面地分了手。

罗渽民轻描淡写地揭了过去，郑成灿却无法不在意，夜里那幕几乎如同青豌豆一样，使郑成灿日常生活中坐立难安。同寝的将太郎问他怎么了，郑成灿看着日本人无知又快乐的双眼，最后还是选择把叹气都憋回去了。

当然这事势必无法一直瞒在心理，在拍摄前李楷灿过来请郑成灿喝饮料，趁着摄像机都还没开机，郑成灿还是没忍住同看起来最容易相处也对这种事情感觉比较有经验地李楷灿说了那天他看到的一切。

二十岁刚刚冒头的郑成灿连比带划，最后依然说不出自己的感受，只能说一切太奇怪了，感觉……太奇怪了。

李楷灿也渐渐地沉默了下来，几乎自言自语一样、轻声说了一句毕竟你也是成员，迟早会知道的。

郑成灿：……

郑成灿没忍住还是下意识问了一句：那经纪人知道吗？

李楷灿也迅速以条件反射性地态度否认了：废话，上升期爱豆是禁止谈恋爱的！

郑成灿沉默了，李楷灿也沉默了。

当然还是没谈。李楷灿说。虽然你看都那个样子了，但是的确没谈。朴志晟呢，其实有时候我也很不懂他，也许只有罗渽民读的懂；但是罗渽民太倔了，我就没见过那么倔的人，如果有机会，我想他一辈子都不会说出口，只会在需要后退的日子乖乖往后退。

最后李楷灿跟他说，说成灿呀，你看到了月亮的秘密，但那又能怎样了？

的确，但是那又能怎样呢？罗渽民也许是挂在天上一弯月，被他人遥遥观望着，也遥遥地观望着众人，他的秘密甚至称不上秘密，是一个公开的不能诉之于口的故事。他就那么坦然地、真诚地把自己熬成一弯苦月在那里铺展开，大家都是有意无意看到了月亮秘密的人，可是看见了月亮的秘密又如何呢？月亮的愁苦是不往下流的愁苦，依旧是遥远的、没有任何人能安慰的、永远的月亮。

郑成灿想到了这些，突然觉得自己在处理职场关系上也算进了一大步，也难怪大家都对这件事情缄默不言。毕竟看明月坦荡入河湾，站在不熟知的人群中伸出手，就算大家都无意关注也实在太显眼，所以人们只能退开，站在干岸上，而罗渽民在水中央，还在涉水求入永无岛。

唉，好残酷的职场生活。


End file.
